Descat
The Descat (also translated as Death Cat) is a Panther-type Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical lifeforms depicted by TOMY's Zoids model, toy and media franchise. Overview The Descat is a Panther-type Zoid used by the Guylos Empire. It is the last of the original Dark Zoids produced by the Guylos Empire. In design, the Descat is truly unique, possessing systems and equipment not found on any other Zoid. Its body and systems are refined and tuned to the highest tolerances, giving the Zoid incredibly high performance. With a top speed of 420 kilometres per hour, it was, for its time, one of the fastest Zoids ever developed. The Descat's high-speed drive system allows it to sustain its high speed for extended periods, unlike modern high-speed Zoids like the Lightning Saix or Liger Zero Jaeger. Its speed, combined with its laser-reflective Ice Metal Armor, make the Zoid a very difficult target to bring down. However, the Zoid's most distinctive and unusual feature is its main weapon, the Super Gravity Bullet Cannon. Completely different in designs to the gravity distorting weapons mounted on the Deadborder and Gilvader, the Descat's weapon fires superdense shells. This creates an artificial black hole within the target, either causing the Zoid to implode or tearing it apart. The weapon is effective against even the most powerful of Zoids, having been designed to combat the mighty King Gojulas. It is normally concealed under an armored panel within the Descat's body; when deployed the Zoid’s total height extends to 10.8 metres. To supplement its weapons, the Descat is equipped with a myriad of additional sensors and an advanced radar system. Additionally, it features a power connector port, allowing it to expand its capabilities with various modular weapons systems. Battle Story Appearances By late ZAC 2056, the course of the war had swung to the favour of the Helic Republic. The massive King Gojulas design had proven itself to be invincible; the Zoid was able to sweep aside any opposition that it faced. Even monstrous Zoids like the Gilvader and Gungyarados had proved to be incapable of stopping it. In an effort to end the war once and for all, the King Gojulas force marched towards the Imperial capital, aiming at eliminating the Guylos Empire from the conflict. Arrayed against the King Gojulas force was the Emperor’s elite bodyguard unit, piloting Descats. The best pilots of the Empire in their best machines, they were the only force capable of stopping the Helic Army's approach. The two units squared off, preparing for the final confrontation that would determine the outcome of the war. Before the final battle could occur, however, a catastrophe occurred. A meteor smashed into one of Zi's three moons, shattering it into hundreds of fragments. Chunks of the moon rained down on Zi, causing immense devastation. The Central Continent was shattered into three parts, while a large portion of the Dark Continent sank beneath the ocean. The armies of both sides were all but destroyed, effectively ending the war. Due to the destruction of the Deochalcum, the mineral that was used to power both the Descat’s Zoid Core and its primary weapon by the disaster, the Descat design was unable to be resurrected in the years following. Media Appearances Video games The Descat's sole media appearance is in the Game Boy Color game Jashin Fukkatsu! Geno Breaker Hen (Evil God Revived! Geno Breaker Story), where they appeared as "wandering monsters." Models Power Deploy The Descat is the only Zoid in the Power Deploy series of Zoid kits. The Descat was first released in 1991. The Descat kit comes on five frames, along with a battery-powered motor, a wind-up motor, two springs of two different sizes, eight rubber caps, a small chromed grey pilot, and label sheets. The Descat is molded in bright red, black, dull grey and chrome silver, with grey caps. The Descat's motor is a pre-built unit. The Zoid uses a single "AA" battery for power. Once activated, the Zoid walks forwards, the jaws chomping. The wind-up motor raises and lowers the cannon while opening the weapons bay on the Zoid's back. The Descat features a plug compatible with Grade-Up weapons. The plug was not powered, and would not activate the action features in the Grade-Up weapons. The Zoid was completely compatible with the GU-03 Eye Flasher. In 1997, a drawing of what was understood later to be Descat prototype was seen. This version of the Zoid was never produced. Category:Zoids Category:Guylos Empire Zoids Category:OJR Category:Cat Type Zoids Category:Heavyweight Zoids